cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Alexander
General Alexis Alexander is a 4-star general in the US Marine Corps during the War against the GLA. Information As a logistics staffer in the Second Korean War, Alexander attracted the notice of her superiors with her ability to acquire almost anything. Alexander harnessed this ability further to win a scholarship, followed by a long and distinguished career in the Marines. During the earlier stages of the GLA conflict, Alexander developed a tiered system of defenses that did not allow a single strike on her supply columns. Alexander became known for her strong emphasis on resource acquisition and defense in the early stages of a conflict, going on the offensive only when she has overwhelming firepower that was untouchable by the enemy.Generals: Zero Hour manual The 42 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos3 General Alexander is stationed at Camp Franklin, Belfast, Maine, USA, with the Class Number 07121969-HB.Generals: Zero Hour manual Army Units * Vehicles, including Comanche are 10% more expensive to produce (Microwave tank excluded). * Aurora Alpha instead of Aurora (drops fuel air bombs) * Colonel Burton is 20% cheaper to deploy. Buildings * EMP Patriot instead of normal Patriots (rockets disable vehicles, slaughter aircraft) * Advanced Control rods upgrade available for Cold fusion reactors * Particle cannon 50% cheaper to build Limitations * Cannot build tanks General's powers * Leaflet Drop available earlier * Spectre gunship available earlier and consists of 3 levels. Generalness's Pro Effectivenesses: *Her reactors uses advanced control rods upgrade instead of the standard one which this upgrade generates more power *Her hero unit colonel burton is 20% cheaper to produce *Her Alpha Bombers are more effective and advanced and drops fuel air bombs *Her Base Defenses patriot uses EMP effects which gradually disables vehicles when hit by the missiles of her base defense patriot and are difficult to take out and instantly destroy any aircraft that got hit by this base defense's missiles because of EMP effects *Her superweapon of mass destruction is 50% cheaper the price is slash in half from 5000 to 2500 *Spectre gunship are more effective *Her particle cannon grants more damage to specific target and uses pink light Generalness's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *Her ground vehicle units except microwave tank including one aircraft unit comanche are more expensive to produce *She has no access to any tanks in her arsenal except microwave as she prefers air force power over them as her engage offensive units Generals challenge Alexander can create a very stable economy and build up a large amount of special weapons and defensive structures quicker than most generals, the price on the particle cannon is slashed in half for her, $2500 instead of the usual $5000. This makes her more than capable of spamming super weapon after super weapon at her opponents, easily destroying structures and large clusters of units. Alexander's Aurora Alpha Bombers drop miniature fuel air bombs on targets, doing incredible damage. Colonel Burton is a lot cheaper (-20%). Her patriot batteries are augmented with EMP capabilities, allowing her the ability to demobilize any vehicle that comes within range and killing helicopters instantly. Her power plants give her around 300% more power when upgraded, even more than Townes's power plants can achieve. However, even she has a number of weaknesses. She is unable to build heavy armored vehicles to confront the other generals, and her defenses are very ineffective against infantry (although this problem could be solved by adding Pathfinder). While her super weapon is incredibly cheap, it requires multiple uses or multiple buildings and the 4 minutes charge to destroy a base or a large army, so a single super weapon match will render her 50% discount useless (therefore you must remove the restriction). She is also heavily dependent on her power grid. Because of the nature of her anti-air base defense, General Malcolm Granger has planes that can bypass the rockets fired by the EMP Patriot Systems. The player's and Alexander's bases are separated by islands, making it almost impossible to make a rush attack. To destroy all her defenses, you have to use artillery, aircraft, General's Powers or a super weapon. *For players who select any USA general, use the Chinook to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. One must build a Supply Center before striking. *For players who select any Chinese general, use the Helix to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. One must build an Air Field before striking. *All GLA generals start with the Sneak Attack General's power. This is because GLA does not have any producible aircraft. One must build a Tunnel Network or Toxin Network before striking. *A major weakness in Alexander's play style is that she falls prey to decoys. Placing scaffolding for structures forward of the base and then halting building once her Particle Cannons fire will cause her Particle Cannons to misfire over and over again. The player who uses this tactic will not have to worry about Particle Cannon strikes. *Generals should note that her Particle Cannon takes longer to charge up than a normal Particle cannon Meaning that if a rival USA general builds two particle cannons they could strike and destroy hers before it could even fire. Cut content *True to her title as the super weapon general, Alexander originally had access to two additional super weapon structures; the Tomahawk Storm and Cruise Missile Silo. Both are partially complete and can be placed in-game but do not function properly due to missing INI entries. *General Alexander also was supposed to have access to the Crusader Tank, the Paladin Tank and Point-Defense Drones, but they where removed because they probably did not fit her tactics but they can be coded back into the game through INI coding . Behind the scenes *Actress Karina Thomas provided the images for General Alexander; her voice actress is Jeannie Elias. *The weapon shown in her picture is a Beretta 93R model with a flash suppressor. Gallery GenZH_Alexander_Victory_Mugshot.png|Victorious GenZH_Alexander_Defeat_Mugshot.png|Defeated ZH Alexander German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Alexander Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Alexander|Alexis Alexander quotes See also *General Malcolm Granger, Air force *General Townes, Lasers References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters